tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan 'Dufont' Fontaine
Alan 'Dufont' Fontaine is a freelancer and bastard child of the Fontaine family. Background Alan was born to Alexandre Fontaine and an unidentified mother of the inner line family. At a young age, his father had been forced to leave him and his mother from unknown circumstances, and not before long, Alan's mother died from mysterious circumstances. As he thought more of it, Alan began to blame his father and the rest of the Fontaine family for abandoning him in his time of need. As a result, he swore vengeance on his father and own family, and left home to become an independent individual, taking what's left of his mother's gold to start a new life outside of the confines of Wayrest, his home city. Growing up to become a famed mercenary, he was eventually recruited by the fledgling Royal Guard and sent on a quest to liberate mankind from the tyranny of the elves, albeit not without revelations. History During the course of his journey, Alan maintained his usual business-like outlook, seeing the companions that accompanied him as nothing more than mere assets that would likely turn into liabilities later. He would continue to perform tasks for the Royal Guard, no matter how questionable the task/s seemed. For him there was no target too innocent, no job too risky for him to handle. As he continued, he would eventually receive his greatest trial in life so far. His father, after contacting him, decided to speak with his son personally, and explain his side of the story. Alan was very skeptical at first, trying to contain his anger and refrain from engaging his father the moment he saw him. But then realized that his mother would have never died from any form of natural sickness. Upon this realization, he began to question his desire for vengeance against his father and the entire Fontaine family, and eventually, after some persuasion by Erissa Larouche, drops the oath of vengeance and soon sought to save Erissa and seek redemption from his family after his duty to the Royal Guard was over. Near the end of the joruney and since he was brought in a new light, Alan would slowly realize that he began to grow feelings for Erissa, and this helped him reject the concept of vengeance more, but also fed his fear of what would happen if the other Fontaines discovered Erissa eventually. At the end of the Siege of Orsinium, the queen of the Daggerfall Covenant's third incarnation exposes Alan to his companions and the nearby Royal Guardsmen as a Fontaine, and orders the entire group killed on the pretense of high treason and sworn enemies of the Covenant. This backfires when two of the best Commanding Officers of the Royal Guard noted on how Alan and his group, despite technically being enemies of the Covenant, have proved their worth to the province, in addition to noting that the queen's methods were beginning to contradict what the Covenant and the Royal Guard stood for. This causes the queen to lose the last vestiges of her patience and sanity, and decides to slay Alan and his companions herself. Although the Royal Guard stood in the group's defense, only the two officers remained from the nearby Royal Guard after the queen annihilated the rest, and the group and the two officers are forced to fight the queen on their own. Despite her formidable power and skills, the queen is ultimately defeated, and her own Nirncrux Infusion turns her into a statue made out of the very infusion she used as a major boost for her capabilities. After the chaos, the two officers exonerate Alan and his group, and allowed them to leave freely. His role in the Royal Guard done, Alan returned with the weakened Erissa to the place he least expected to return to; Daggerfall. Desperate to at least save Erissa, Alan took his chances and headed for the Fontaine Manor. Upon being apprehended by the gate guards when both he and Erissa were recognized, all of them were told to stand down by the spirit of Vylliara Fontaine herself, who appeared as an avatar. She asked Alan of his reason/s to having arrived back home, to which the latter replied that he himself would leave his life to her hands, and that all he wanted was for Erissa to be given a chance to live a normal life. Much to his surprise and shock, Vylliara noted that it was the duty of a parent to care for their child. Fulfilling his wish, Vylliara sealed Erissa's Truth Reader, absolving her of being an enemy of the Fontaine, and told Alan that he will always have a place in his family before vanishing. Redeemed and the woman he greatly cared about given another chance, Alan left Erissa with the freedom of choice of what she wanted to do next. Years later, Erissa is shown to have children, confirming that she had married Alan, with the latter deciding to live out his life in peace with his wife and children. Personality and Appearance Prior to his return to the Fontaine family, Alan is shown to be a calm, calculated person with a business-sense and approach when it came to dealing with others, especially strangers, never trusting anyone but also remembering how to use everyone for his own ends. For those he trusts, he always tries to ensure their survival. Before his realization, Alan was determined to seek vengeance against his father and the entire Fontaine family at any cost, so long as he got to manage to fulfill his oath. After hearing his father's side of the story circling around the death of his son's mother, Alan began to show great concern for Erissa, who he had grown a bond with despite the latter very likely not sharing the mutual feeling in return, which was further reinforced when Erissa successfully turned Alan away from the cycle of vengeance. Unknown to anyone else but himself, the psychological stress made Alan increasingly unstable, in addition to becoming emotionally conflicted and fragile, to the point it began to develop into a paranoia for the worst-case scenario. Thus, he became even more distrustful of strangers, though he hid this feeling very well. His current personality after his redemption and Erissa being saved by Vylliara remains unknown, but it is presumed that he had become a more peaceful person, in contrast to his brooding and distant persona. Like Casimir II of Daggerfall, Alan appears as a slim but muscular man akin to a teenager and has pale skin, but more moppy black hair and blue eyes, and a slightly bulkier build compared to the King of Daggerfall. Powers and Abilities Alan is shown to be a user of Dimensional Manipulation, using it for universal storage of items, such as weapons and armor. He is yet to be seen using it for direct combat. His swordsmanship abilities are seen to be at an Adept's level, though he prefers quick one-use weapon strikes often and the usage of ranged weapons. Like any other male Fontaine, he possesses the Truth Reader in his eyes, although he is yet to be seen using it. Equipment Like his relatives, Alan possesses a Fontaine-forged blade, hidden in his universal storage. it's appearance is unknown, but like all other Fontaine blades, it is unbreakable, and can easily cut spirits and ethereal objects, and can be sword-channeled by it's owner. Alan prefers wearing gray-colored clothing similar to Mourner's Clothes, except more thinner in terms of fabric thickness. He also wears an enchanted scarf to combat both cold and hot climates. Trivia * His appearance is also based off of one of the author's original character's placeholder concept unrelated to the Elder Scrolls series. * Alan's preference to perform 'one-use' attacks with melee weapons aside ranged ones bears resemblance to the fighting style (or game mechanic) of Operatives, one of the two variants of the Imperial Agent class in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons